


Remind Me

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [31]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Memory Loss, injured mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Despite getting married under duress,  Mickey was able to ask Ian to stay so he never left for the army and he never got bipolar disorder.Mickey still comes out however and his father hits him pretty hard in the head. When he comes to, in the hospital he remembers everything and everyone except all things Ian.What happens when some guy shows up and feeds Mickey lies?What happens when Mickey believes him?(Changed Summary)





	

Ian walks out of Mickey's hospital room with tears in his eyes. He wipes them roughly but they just keep falling. 

"He doesn't remember me." He cries when Mandy hugs him. "He doesn't remember me." He repeats as the tears intesify. "He doesn't remember..." he chokes and can't complete the sentence. 

"I'm so sorry Ian." Mandy comforts as she pats his back. "It could be temporary right?" 

Ian pulls away. "Or it could take a year. Two, three, could be permanent. I hope fucking Terry rots in jail." 

"Oh we've pressed charges." Mandy says angrily even as she continues to rub his arms.

"What am I gonna do Mandy? He's my... he's everything!" The tears he'd managed to stop from flowing start up again. "I can't be here."

"Ian..." 

"No Mands, I need. I cant..." 

He walks away and rushes towards the elevator. He'll be back to check on Mickey later but right now he needs some air. 

This cannot be happening. How can this happen to them? Why amnesia? His chest constricts in pain and he needs to get as far away from people as he can because he's about to start sobbing. Mickey and him have been through so much. They have overcomed so many odds that were against them. But now Mickey, the love of his life has no clue who Ian is and it's killing him inside. 

Even the day of Mickey's wedding didn't hurt this bad. And that was fucking torture. He decides to walk back home instead of having people look at him like he's crazy for crying on the train. This sucks so bad. What's going to happen to them now? Their relationship? Right now Mickey doesn't know him so he doesn't remember the feelings he has for Ian. And Ian can't force Mickey to be with him. 

What kind of father does something like this? What kind of parent? But then again Terry did have them both gun point as he forced Mickey to fuck Svetlana so he's clearly capable of doing something as inhumane as this. 

Instead of drowing himself in alcohol he just gets into bed and passes out from exhaustion, from crying, from hurting, from walking, from heartbreak, everything. If he stays awake he will just keep crying so it's better he falls asleep. 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

"Wake up! Ian, wake the fuck up before we start thinking you're dead." Lip commands and pulls the covers off him.

Ian groans and turns towards his brother. "Leave me alone."

"Been asleep for twenty four hours. Wake up and eat. Fiona made you something." Ian doesn't burge. "I will get fucking cold water if I have to."

Ian gives his brother the middle finger but drags himself off the bed. He goes downstairs and eats the food Lip places infront of him slowly and quietly. He can feel his brother's eyes on him the entire time.

"What?" Ian asks tiredly. 

Lip clears his throat. "There's umm... there's this guy." 

Ian looks at Lip impatiently. "And?"

"Mandy tells me he's friends with Mickey. Or at least used to. Then you and Mickey got serious and Mandy stopped seeing him around."

"So what? They used to fuck?"

"Yeah, most likely. Anyway, just like the entire southside he found out about the beating."

"Get to the point Lip!" 

"He's at the hospital trying to convince Mickey _he_ was the boyfriend and it seems to be working." Lip lets out in one breath. 

"Wha...what?" Ian stammers.

"Yeah, I'm sorry bro." 

"Fuck." 

Ian curses and pushes off the table. He showers and immediately rushes to the hospital. He finds Mandy pacing outside the door.

"Mandy."

"Hey Ian. Did Lip tell you?"

"Where is he?" 

"Inside."

"Who is he?"

"Some guy Mick fucked in juvie and wouldn't leave him alone. Till you guys became a thing."

"How are you letting this happen?"

"I went home to shower and change and when I came back he was already in there brainwashing my brother. What was I supposed to do? The doctor said we shouldn't overwhelm him." 

"Fuck." Ian whispers then pushes open the door slowly and walks in. 

Seeing Mickey laying in that bed even though the bruises are not completely healed yet still takes Ian's breath away. Mickey always takes his breath away. His boyfriend -he can't let go of that title yet- turns towards him and grins at him. For a second Ian is hopeful that Mickey's memory is back. 

"Hey..."

"Ian." The impostor who Ian finally notices and reminded of his presence replies. "He's your sister's best friend." He continues. "I'm Mark. Mickey's boyfriend? You know this."

The nerve of this guy. He knows Ian cant react infront of Mickey. 

"Were we close?" Mickey asks suddenly and Ian looks back at him.

"What?"

"You seemed pretty upset I couldn't remember you." Mickey explains. "So I'm wondering if we were close but then," he turns to look at Mark. "that can't be the case if you don't know my boyfriend." He turns back to Ian with a confused look oh his face.

"No," God it hurts, it hurts so bad. "we were not close." Ian lies trying not to cry.

"Oh, okay." Mickey replies quietly. 

Ian cant stay and watch this. It's just not possible no matter how much he tries. He loves Mickey too much to stay and watch him date someone else. Start a life with someone else. He storms out of the room and ignores Mandy when she calls out for him. 

He needs to leave. He needs to leave. He _needs_ to leave. And not just the hospital but Chicago too. He needs to get as a far away from here as possible. Maybe Mickey will be happier with Mark. All Ian has ever done is get him beaten to pulp, shot at, pistol whipped and the likes. Them dating is dangerous for Mickey. So yeah, maybe Mark is what's best for Mickey. 

So for the second time, with a heavy heart, he decides to enlist.

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

When he enlisted the first time, he wasn't eighteen yet. But this time around he will be legal. He just has to wait two more weeks. To more weeks and then he can leave. He can get out of Mickey's life for both their sakes.

Just two more weeks. 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

Mickey finishes getting dressed and wraps a scarf around his neck. Mark is coming to pick him up so they can go on a date? He can't picture himself ever wanting that but according to his boyfriend this is what they do. He walks away from a yelling baby with the weird Russian name. Apparently he's the father. 

Mark said they were broken up when he slept with Svetlana. Who turns out, is a Russian prostitute. That part doesn't seem very far fetched. He wishes he could remember something about Mark and their relationship. Anything at all. Weirdly enough, everyone seems to know about their relationship, but the only person who updates him about it is Mark himself. Not even his fucking sister tells him anything. 

Infact, people around him don't seem to like Mark every much. Ian certainly hadn't. 

Ian.

Everytime he thought about his sister's bestfriend he couldn't help but feel like something was going on there. If they weren't close why had Ian seemed so crushed when Mickey hadn't known who he was back at the hospital that first day? Why had he ran out crying? 

He had asked Mandy but she had shrugged and conviniently become busy. He had asked Mark about it but he insisted Ian was an ex. Which he supposed made a little sense. Maybe he was the one who dumped Ian and the redhead wasn't over him. Either way he needed to stay away from him. Ian leaves him confused and... and something else he's not sure what but, either way he needs to keep his distance. 

Mark takes him to a restaurant where Mickey is uncomfortable the entire time but tries very hard not to show it. Mark is the man he is supposedly in love with so he has to try. It's not Mark's fault that Mickey doesn't remember having those feelings. They eat and talk -they have nothing in common- and then Mark walks him back home. 

He would protest, because he's not some bitch, but things are still a little jumbled and he hasn't felt like himself since he left the hispital a week ago. And more than that he's not feeling Mark. At all. Despite the memory loss, shouldn't conversation between flow smoothly? Shouldn't they have chemistry or whatever? 

That's it. Maybe if they banged....

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

Mickey leaves Mark's place feeling even more confused about their relationship. If they have been dating for years how comes he's the top? Why would he keep what he likes from his boyfriend? Shouldn't Mark know that Mickey loves bottoming? 

Demn it, he can feel a headache coming on. He huffs in frustration and goes back home. Something just doesn't seem right.

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

Four days.

Four more days till he can enlist. Ian cannot believe how unhappy he is. Mickey has been avoiding him like a plague, trying his best not to bump into him, making U-turns when he sees Ian. And it's so fucking painful he can't take it anymore. Whether Mark has corrupted him and he now hates Ian or for whatever reason his ex is avoiding him for, it stings like a bitch. Which is why he can't wait to leave.

It's also a good thing Ian thinks. He could blub his mouth about how he's really Mickey's boyfriend and just how much they loved each other. How much Ian still loves and craves for him. But it might turn out to be too much for the other man. He is still at that fragile stage where he could get migraines if he thinks too much or gets too much information at the same time.

Fiona sends him out for a few things and he heads to the Kash and Grab. He's in the milk aisle when he hears Mickey's voice clear as day. 

"Can I get a pack of smokes?" 

Ian freezes and peaks slowly towards the counter. There Mickey is with Mark standing by his side. He so wants to strangle that twat. 

As he watches his ex rub his thumb across his lip impatiently shifting from foot to foot, Ian comes to a conclusion. He can't just leave and let Mickey go. He can't let Mark win. He just knows amnesia or not he can rikindle those feelings inside Mickey. If he trends gently and slowly he can get Mickey to feel how he used to feel. 

Seeing him like this so upclose like at the hospital it just makes Ian realise it doesn't matter how far or for how long he runs, he will never get over Mickey and his heart won't break any less. 

He might as well stay and fight for what's his. Because Mickey _is_ his.

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

Ian waits for the next time he sees Mickey walk by across the road then he runs and gets in step with him. 

"Hey."

Mickey startles when he sees it's him. "H...hi. Ian."

"Hey Mick. How are you feeling?"

Mick. The only other person who calls him Mick is his sister. "I'm alright, I guess. Just getting a few head aches here and there but the doctor said those are normal."

"Cool." Ian replies. "What are you doing now?" Mickey shrugs. "We should get your guns and head to the abandoned buildings. That should make you feel better."

It totally sounds like something he would do. And he remembers going up there in the past to clear his mind or with his brothers. "'Kay." 

 

●

 

As soon as they get there Mickey goes first. He aims a few times at the makeshift target and it feels so good so he does it again.

"Wuuh!" He shouts.

Ian laughs. He likes that laugh. "Liberating isn't it?" He asks. 

"Yeah." 

Ian takes his turn and then gives the gun back to Mickey who reloades it. But just as he's aiming he hears, _"Would you atleast look at me!"_

"What?" Mickey turns to Ian.

Ian shakes his head. "I didn't say anything." 

Weird. He shakes it off and aims again. He doesn't hear anything so he shoots. 

●

Ian seeks Mickey out the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that. The more they hang out the more Mickey starts to let loose around him. He laughs more, he talks more, he opens up about how he's feeling. Ian is so glad they're making progress. On the fourth day Ian gets caught up and it's Mickey who comes looking for him.

They hang out daily after that. 

Mickey honestly doesn't know why he's been avoiding the redhead because he is really enjoying his company. Everything with him is so easy. The conversation, the soft smiles, the laughter. 

Ian realises he would much rather be Mickey's friend than nothing at all.  
One day he even brings up Mark. That's the last thing Ian wants to hear about but he stomachs through it. They're alone at the Gallagher house and have jist finished another game on the X-box when Mickey slumps back with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Ian asks.

"I just don't get why it can't be this easy with Mark, you know." Ian doesn't have a reply to that. "I've been ditching him for the last few days." He says looking at Ian guiltily. 

Ian still doesn't know what to say. "What you... the feelings you had for him aren't umm... back yet?"

"I'm starting to think they weren't even there. We have absolutely nothing in common! And when we..." he stops wondering if he should reveal this particular piece of information even though him and Ian are friends now.

"When you what?" Ian asks taking a sip of his beer.

"When we fucked it felt all wrong... what the fuck?!" Mickey asks when Ian spits his beer halfway across the room.

"YOU WHAT!" 

Mickey fidgets awkwardly. "He's my boyfriend. It's what boyfriends do?" 

Ian presses his nails into the palm of his hand so hard pain shoots up his arms. How dare he? The next time he sees Mark he is a dead man. Fuck everything! 

"Ian." Mickey pulls on his fingers one by one. Ian tries to calm his breathing. "What's going on?" Mickey asks softly when he sees the damage Ian has done to his hand. He grabs his other hand and he inhales sharply. "Ian tell me." 

Ian shakes his head. "I can't."

"Why did you take it so hard when I couldn't remember you?" 

"Mickey let it go."

"Like fuck I will! Not until you tell me what the fuck it is, you're hiding from me!" 

Ian groans. "God, you have always been stubborn." 

"See? That. How would you know that?"

"Because I've been Mandy's bestfriend for fucking ever!"

"Bullshit." 

Ian frowns at him. "What? You don't believe Mandy and I are bestfriends?"

Mickey smiles despite his anger. "Not that part you dick." Ian smiles back but then his expression goes sad. Mickey sits closer to Ian so that their thighs are touching. He takes Ian's left hand and caresses the dents his nails just made. "Tell me the truth Ian." He says softly. "Why do I feel more comfortable with you than with Mark? Why do I... miss you when you're not around? The way I am with you, the way you make me feel..." he looks at Ian who is holding his breath. "why can't I feel that with him and yet he's supposed to be the guy I've been seeing for years?"

Their faces are so close to each other. The last time Mickey was this close was the night before he came out and everything went to shit. Mickey licks then parts his lips and Ian can only be so strong. He closes the distance between them and they meet in a nice, gentle, sweet, deep kiss. 

Ian kisses Mickey's full lips that he's missed so much and licks into his mouth. Mickey moans and pulls back his face fully blissed out.

"It's you, isn't it?" He breathes. "Kissing Mark certainly doesn't feel like that." He dives in for another kiss that Ian reciprocates in kind. " _You're_ my boyfriend, aren't you? You're not my ex." 

Ian nods slowly and a tear runs down his cheek. "I love you so much Mick." 

Mickey kisses the tear away and touches his cheeks softly. "We were really together?"

"Yeah."

"And in love?" 

Ian sniffs. "Very."

Mickey chews his lower lip in thought. "Who bottoms in our relationship."

Ian laughs with a confused look on his face. "You do. And you're incredible. Why?"

"Nothing. Were we happy?"

Ian sighs. "I'd say we were pretty fucking happy."

Mickey nods then pecks him on the lips. "Then remind me."

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> :))


End file.
